Not The Weakest Link
by Fangirl-Miu-Chan
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the Idiotic ball of sunshine we know in canon? What if the glares she got from the villagers made her start to hate the village. ChakraChains!Fem!Naruto. Undecided Pairing. Not really sure about the Genre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

A 4 year old Naruto was currently walking through the streets of the leaf village, her spiky fringe casting a shadow over her eyes. The reason for this was simple, she had just been kicked out of the orphanage.

The village hated her and she knew why, she had a giant nine tailed fox in her gut. Why did they hate her for this? Said fox attacked the village on the day the girl was born, killing many that lived there and destroying a good portion of the village. She knew all of this because she used to ''get lost'' in the village and end up in the Jounin lounge after sneaking out of the orphanage. It was shocking to find out at first, and she was mad at the old man for keeping this from her, but later decided that the third must have had a good reason for hiding the fact.

feet, obviously drunk. ''You killed my wife you demon!'' the man shouted, slurring because of his intoxicated state. Most people turned to look at what was going on, and when they saw ''The Demon'' they walked by the man and started attacking Naruto. When she saw an opening for her to get away from the angry Villagers she obviously took it and ran to the forest to her left. Hoping to get away from her attackers she climbed up a tree, the plan would have worked if some of the people in the crowd weren't shinobi. The oldest shinobi left the crowd and sneaked up behind the hiding jinchuuriki, pushing her off of the branch she was on and into the demon hunting crowd. As Naruto got beat up she decided that as soon as she could walk again she would train her butt off so this wouldn't happen again, she knew there would be a next time because if she was killed there would probably be a massacre in the village, done by Jiji.

 **There's Chapter 1 done.  
I'm deciding pairings, so leave suggestions for me. I have a few in mind(NaruSasu, NaruSai, NaruKiba)but I want to know what my readers want(not that I expect to have readers, *sniff*).  
The chapters will be quite short at the start, but as I get more into writing the fanfic there will be more words(not to mention the fact that these first few chapters are not taking anything from canon but a few things, making me use my own brain)**

 **Don't forget to Review, I'll put a poll up for the ship so check my profile  
Bye Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be rated 18+**

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently training so hard it would impress a certain green bodysuit wearing maniac. The Hokage had given her a shabby apartment, the building was in terrible shape, but the location couldn't be better, it was near a training ground open for everyone, from civilians to the Hokage himself, even animals used the Training ground, though it was to eat, not to become ninja. PFFFFT, ninja animals, that would be funny...

Naruto's almost endless stamina and Mid-Jounin level chakra reserves helped a lot in training, she would hardly ever get tired. She was current-ly **(:D)** training her chakra control by doing the water walking exercise while preforming some Wind Jutsu. Henge is handy when you can't get into the library without being kicked back out. In the past year she had learned a lot, she was a quick learner, that was a fact. How many people could say they learned Tree Climbing, Water walking, their Chakra natures and a lot of jutsu to go with them in one year, let alone the fact that she had got her Chakra control good enough to create some normal clones, Which really surprised the old Hokage.

Yep, the Hokage knew she was training, but that didn't mean he stopped worrying about her. When she asked him for a bit of Chakra paper he gave her some, but not without making a few points to try and convince her to just learn the academy techniques, she then filled his office with normal clones, had them henge into ducks and use the substitution technique, needless to say, she turned the Hokage's office into a cut down forest.

Naruto had the feeling she was being watched, but she had just finished up a long training session and was too tired to care, walking back to her apartment she didn't notice a certain black haired boy with stress lines watching her leave.

 **Okay, Help me decide the pairing, yada yada yada.**

 **I wonder who was watching Naruto ;) ;)**

 **Byyeeee Minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I put a disclaimer in the Description of the fic, do I need to do this on every chapter? If i don't i'm adding a disclaimer into the Desc. I DON'T OWN NARUTO BAKA!**

A certain 9 year old blonde was entering the Academy, Getting some glares from the parents that came to see their kids off. ''Its that girl, the one that-'' ''Shh, were not supposed to speak about that.'' ''I might pull my son from this years class, I don't want to put him in danger.'' ''Yeah, same here.'' ''I can't believe they're letting HER become a ninja!'' ''They're giving the demon a chance to regain its power!'' ''Listen here Dachi Stay away from that girl she's a bad person you understand?'' ''Yes Kaa-chan.''. Even though Naruto was strong enough to defend herself from physical attacks, she couldn't block out the words or the glares. The saying is true, words are the strongest weapon known to man, unfortunately she was experiencing this first hand. She knew she wouldn't make many friends in the academy, if any. While walking through the halls of the academy making her way to the class she was supposed to be in, she decided to talk to the Kyuubi.

 **Flashback**

When training one day, she passed out from Minor Chakra Exhaustion, she found herself in a sewer like place. Deciding to go deeper in, she came across a cage with the kanji for 'Seal' written on a tag.

She was smart and quickly realised that this must be where the Kyuubi was kept. Her guess was right, she was met with two red eyes with black slits for pupils.

''Oh, hi.'' She said, waving, a small smile on her face.

This caused the fox to sweatdrop, normally people would be terrified of him, he was the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu, but this girl who couldn't be any older than 7, was simply greeting him and waving, not a hint of terror in her voice.

 **''Do you not know who I am, Mortal? I am the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu!''** He said, puffing out his chest in pride.

''So much for ''strongest Bijuu'', your being contained in me with a few words on my stomach.'' Naruto said.

This pissed the Kyuubi off, so he slammed his paw down to squash the poor blonde, but before the girl got squashed, she moved out of the way, making the Fox's paw slam into the water covered floor of the sewer instead.

''If you do that, I'm pretty sure you'll die with me.'' Naruto said. The Kyuubi laughed.

 **''You're definitely interesting, kit, I like you.''**

 **End Flashback**

'Hey fox' she thought. **''Kit, what's up?''** 'Not much, I'm just bored'

 **Mini Time Skip**

Naruto had just walked into the classroom she was supposed to be in, and everybody was looking at her. ''Ah, today we have a new student'' a man with Pineapple styled hair and a scar across his nose said. ''My name is Iruka, why don't you introduce yourself?''

After a moment of silence she finally said ''Naruto Uzumaki.''

After another moment of silence, Iruka said ''Well that was... anti-climatic... Anyway, sit next to Sasuke.''

This caused an uproar, the fangirls were yelling at the top of their lungs, cursing the blonde's existence while she made her way to the empty seat next to the boy with a hairstyle that made ducks proud.

''Hey.''

''Hn.''

 **''What a meaningful conversation.''** the Kyuubi made a sarcastic remark.

'Shut up fox.'

A pink haired girl asked Naruto if she liked anyone in the class, Naruto said she didn't, so the cotton candy haired fangirl told her to look closely.

Naruto decided to hide her skills in the academy, and since the person sitting next to her was apparently the class heartthrob as well as the last loyal Uchiha, it was a good cover. Not many people would assume that a fangirl had been training since she was four, was almost a seal master, amazing in kenjutsu and a wind affinity, had enough strength to swing a huge fan to use some wind style attacks **(Naruto has a fan like Temari, but prefers to use Wind style attacks that don't need it so she can use her swords instead.)** along with having secondary natures of Water and Lightning, being proficient in water style and lightning style jutsu and having an actual kenjutsu style called Dance of the Water Goddess **(Credit goes to the writer of The Hope Of The Senju Clan, I love your fanfic and hope you don't mind me using your Idea)** that not only used the sword, but also used water as a weapon, instead of the usual Fire, Lightning or Wind.

She looked at Sasuke, an apologetic look on her face, which he caught, before it changed into a smiling one and she said ''He's cute, I get to sit next to him too! HA!'' She was internally facepalming, and the Kyuubi was doing the same.

'Its gonna be a LOOOOOOONG few years' she thought to herself.

 **So the font changed sizes halfway through while I was typing this out, it might be because I type it on another site then copy and paste it here. Not really sure if this will change for you guys that are reading.**

 **Remember to vote on the poll on my profile, I have plans for each of the shippings so far, and I take suggestions for new ones.**

 **Buh Baii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before I start this chapter, I want to list off the things that will be different here than in canon.  
Naruto has 3 Chakra natures, Wind is her primary nature, same as canon, but she also has Water(as high as the Second Hokage's if I may add)and Lightning as secondary natures.  
The Kyuubi's chakra wasn't split up, meaning Naruto has the whole Kyuubi sealed inside him.  
Minato used a different sealing technique instead of the Death Reaper Seal, and died from injuries instead of the Shinigami taking his soul.  
Naruto is a female, and was born that gender.  
Naruto will also be smarter than in canon by a LONG shot.  
Finally, Naruto has her mother's special Chakra, allowing her to use Chakra Chains.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter, I'm starting on POV's now.**

 **Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, think again. If you still think I do, you're more of an idiot than Naruto**

NARUTO POV

''Naruto, can you please make 2 clones?'' Iruka asked me.

I nodded my head and made 2 perfect clones without handsigns.

3 years. It had been 3 years since I started the academy and 1 year since I started showing my true strength, not because I wanted to, but because of some Kumo nin.

 **Flashback**

''SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!'' I shout, cringing internally, but also complimenting myself on my flawless acting.

''BACK OFF WHISKERS, HE'S MINE!'' Cotton candy head screams.

''SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME, BILLBOARD-BROW!'' Custard brain screams to Cotton-candy

''ACTUALLY, SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME!'' some random girl screams.

Soon, the whole classroom turned into a bunch of fangirls screaming and pulling out each-other's hair, while the poor boys covered their ears to stop themselves from going deaf.

The whole class was chaos, but this wasn't the worst it would get.

An explosion on the academy wall got everybody's attention. When the smoke caused by the explosion settled, 3 figures could be seen, each wearing a Kumo headband showing they were shinobi.

The Kumo shinobi looked around the room looking at all of the scared and confused academy students until they stopped on me.

They then started talking among themselves, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

''Are you Naruto Uzumaki?'' one of the Shinobi asked me.

''Why'd you want to know?'' I ask, remaining calm, while the other students, especially the ones from civilian families, were close to having panic attacks.

''We have orders to take you with us.'' The tallest one replied.

'Damn it furball.'' I thought.

 **''HEY KIT DON'T BLAME ME!''**

''Why?'' I ask.

''We don't know, we just know that the Tsuchikage wants us to capture you.'' The tallest one says.

'I'm not going without a fight.' I think, unsealing my fan.

''Aww, cute, she thinks she can fight us.'' One of the nin say.

''Kid, were Jounin, just come peacefully'' The tallest one says.

''Like hell.'' I say, **_''Wind Style: Fanned Wind''_** Swinging my fan, a large gust of wind coming out and hitting the Kumo shinobi, who were obviously not expecting an academy student to know such a jutsu.

The other students were staring at me in Awe, confusion and some in Jealousy *cough* Duckbutt *cough*

Re-sealing my fan, I did another jutsu, _**''Wind Style: Great Breakthrough''**_

I knew my attacks weren't doing anything but pushing them back, but I was just stalling for time, hoping someone would come and take care of the Kumo-Shinobi.

Soon Iruka-sensei came and saw the Kumo shinobi getting back up from my Recent attack.

''Alright you little bitch!'' Said one of the nin, obviously pissed off.

''That's enough!'' Iruka-sensei said, jumping out of the classroom via the hole, down to where I had blasted the Kumo nin.

''We were told some Kumo Shinobi sneaked into Konoha.'' Iruka-Sensei said.

 **End Flashback**

''Well done Naruto-Chan, you got a perfect score on every test.'' Iruka-Sensei said, a smile on his face.

''Yes, congratulations.'' Mizuki-Sensei said. He was acting suspicious, I could tell the smile he had on his face was fake.

''Pick out a headband.'' - Iruka-Sensei

I grabbed a headband. Why don't they just give us a headband, they're all the same damn colour.

Tying the headband on my forehead I walked back into the classroom, making my headband catch the light.

''She Passed?''

''SHE MUST HAVE CHEATED!''

''Hn.'' - Guess who.

Smiling, I took my seat next to Mr. Uchiha Elite.

Iruka-Sensei walked into the classroom with Mizuki-Sensei following him.

After a long bit of dialog, he finally got to the part where he announced the Rookie of the year and the Kunoichi of the Year.

''The Rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha, and the Kunoichi of the year is Naruto Uzumaki.'' Iruka-Sensei said.

-Line-

 **TIME SKIP**

I was making my way to the academy for team assignments. I was wearing my long blonde hair in their usual pigtails, but instead of my normal orange jumpsuit I was wearing a Dark Orange sleeveless hoodie with a zipper and the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back. Underneath that I had a Short sleeved fishnet shirt and bandages binding my chest underneath that, Bandages were also on my arms, going from my wrist to just above the elbow, and I also had on some dark grey ribbon that contained my weapons tied on my wrist. I was wearing dark grey leggings with Bandages wrapped on my feet, with the normal blue shinobi sandals. I was also wearing my Blue forehead protector on my forehead **(no shit captain obvious x'D)**.

As I walked into the room people looked at me, I assumed they were looking at my face now that they could see it without being blinded by my Kill-me-orange jumpsuit. Some of the guys blushed, some of the girls got Jealous of me, and some just didn't care.

I took my usual seat next to Sasuke.

Then, Custard Brain and Cotton candy head barged into the room at the same time.

''FIRST!''

''NO, MY FOOT WAS IN FRONT OF YOURS!''

''I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!''

''Actually, I was in here before you, so I should sit next to Sasuke.''

''I was here before you.''

''Yeah''

And the fangirls argue... again.

Soon, Sakura walks up to where I'm sitting.

''MOVE WHISKERS-BAKA, I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!'' she screeched, almost making my ears bleed.

''No. I was here first.''

''YOU ALWAYS SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!''

I then got up onto the desk and looked King Duck in the eyes.

''What makes all of the girls love you?''

''STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN NARUTO!''

''I don't see what's so special abou-''

I then got pushed by the person behind me, making me fall forward.

And as my luck would have it, our faces met. Right at the lips.

We separated as quickly as we could, and instantly started trying to cleanse our mouth of the germs.

''Danger...'' I mutter before turning to see a crowd of angry fangirls.

''Not again...'' I groan before getting chased around the classroom by the angry crowd, who were teaming up against me.

I was saved by Iruka-Sensei, but I lost all feeling in my ears because of his Big Head Jutsu. Not even a handsign is required and its such a powerful and useful jutsu.

''Team 1 is...'' Iruka started

I zoned out.

 **''You really are a lazy author you know.''**

'What? Nobody's writing this.'

 **''You think that?''**

'I know it'

 **''Okay Kit.''**

 **(''Kyuubi, stop breaking the fourth wall.'')**

 **''Sure Fangirl-san.''**

'Who was that?'

 **''The Author.''**

'Why do I talk to you?'

 **(''KYUUBI!'')**

''Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki...''

I started paying attention again as soon as I heard my name.

''Sakura Haruno...'' I groaned and so did Sakura.

''and Sasuke Uchiha.'' I Slammed my head on the desk while Sakura stood up with her hands in the air and a big smile on her face.

I zoned out again.

''Come back in a week to meet your Sensei.'' Iruka finished, and everybody started leaving the classroom.

 **Pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, It took forever(this is my forever, so not even a day, a few hours at most)to write and I'm satisfied.  
Please vote on the poll for the shipping, I can't decide what one I want to write so I'm leaving it up to you guys, I take suggestions for the shippings so leave ones I haven't listed on the poll that you like, the only 2 things I'm not willing to do is a Yuri fic or genderswapping any characters other than Naruto, meaning NaruHina, NaruSaku and any other Naruto x Female is out of the question. I'm not against Fem x Fem, just so you know.**

 **Byyeeeee Minnaaaaaa!**


End file.
